


Pink

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: @def.jaebum has replied to your post: that's literally making me have gay anxiety, please remove the camera from the edge of the balcony, thank you.or an Instagram au in which Jaebum is a popular photographer and Jackson is an Instagram model, obviously their fans think it was meant to be.





	1. 000

**def.jaebum** **-** jaebum

 **jacksonw852 -** jackson

 **333yjchoi333 -** youngjae

 **pjinyoung -** jinyoung

 **kramtuan -** mark

 **yug97kim -** yugyeom

 **youngnrich -** bambam

**///////////////////**

 

**note: this is a non famous au, well unless you count Instagram famous, but yeah. they're all just regular bois, kind of 💀**

 


	2. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hey there demons its me ya boi back at it again with another Instagram au. pls this is just shitposting bye hope yall eventually like this fic (╥︵╥)

__

_1_ _04,718_ _likes_

**def.jaebum:** Got a new camera, still need to mess with the settings and stuff.

 

_read all 7,419 comments_  

**jacksonbum:** anejejjr pls you're so attractive daddy ✊(╥︵╥)(◠︵◠)

**jiminpark95:** i still cant get over the mullet

**choisyoungj:** NWNENRNRN WHAT CAMERA DID YOU GET

**pjinyoung:** give me proper pic credits, rat

**dadjb:** JQJEJRJR KING OF PHOTOGRAPHY

**jaesbum:** i bet jaebum is the type of friend that takes pictures of everyone and everything whenever he hangs out with his friends

**jacksonw852:** mullet daddy 👅💦 come take my picture 👉👈

**kingtae:** GIVE JINYOUNG THE CREDIT HE DESERVES (◠︵◠)

**runxo:** whjejrjr bitCH, JACKSON BABY NO WHAT IS YOU DOINF

**chanshuns:** AHJWJRJR KING OF TAKING PICTURES OF THE GROUND

**jinstae:** jackson really  said mullet daddy 👅💦with his whole chest omg 💀

**mulletkingjb:** thats enough instagram for today, jackson. give me your phone smh

**purple.tae:** omg jackson is a model and jaebum is a photographer. its meant to be, fate has decided

**kat.101:** JQJEJRJR JINYOUNG SAID RAT AND JACKSON SAID DADDY LMAO AJEJRJJR IMA GO DROWN MYSELF BYE

**333yjchoi333:** is it bad that jackson actually refers to jaebum as daddy irl or (▰°_°▰)

**sea.bum:** he said mullet daddy 👅💦 jackson pls 💀

**sunshade.cg:** JWJEJRJRJ YOUNGJAE EXPOSING JACKSON IM YELL

**kramtuan:** literally i hate yall 💀

 

 


	3. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: can yall pretend like im not just gonna steal the usernames from face pls

_1_ _59,641_ _likes_  

**jacksonw852** : I'm literally so cute 😔✊

 

_read all 14,001 comments_  

**sugarm:** BITCH AJEJRJJT HANDSOME BABY

**bamsbam:** JWJRJRJ CONFIDENT KING

**chantwt:** literal royalty 💖

**mx.hyuk:** qnnwje my heart just went boom boom

**jaeyoungc:** INVENTED BEING AN INSTAGRAM MODEL. INVENTED BEAUTY

**bumjae:** y'all ever fall in love at first sight?

**def.jaebum:** If i take pictures of you how much do i have to pay you though

**jakscon:** JWJRJRJ LEGEND IS SUCH A CONFIDENT BABY WE STAN

**yugbamz:** nqnejrjr jaebum pls 💀

**jacksonbum:** WE STAN BEAUTY

**jiminpark95:** drop the link to that lipstick you're wearing, coward

**daddydef:** JAJEJRJR NOTICE ME BABY BOY

**xiu.do:** jackson you're so pretty :(

**kookmins:** can you literally stop making my heart go boom boom

**jacksonw852:** NAJEJRJR PLS IM HAVING A PANIC ATTACK. IVE BEEN NOTICED

**kramtuan:** he really likes jaebum y'all, don't judge him (actually yes judge him)

**jesusjb:** mark and youngjae need to let him live LMAO

**kingdef:** jackson: breathes ; mark and youngjae: LMAO LOSER HES IN LOVE WITH JAEBUM AND CALLS HIM DADDY HAHAHAHA

**sseokjinss:** NAJERJNR LITERALLY @kingdef

**btsexo** : @kingdef WHY IS THIS LEGIT THEM

**youngnrich:** well well well, im surrounded by gays

**yug97kim:** @youngnrich and what about it?

**babyjacks:** anjejrjr im done with all of y'all DONE

 


	4. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: uwu i wish i was funny. happy new year uglies

__

_1_ _38,527_ _likes_  

**def.jaebum:** @ magazines what are you guys doing not calling me to work for yall?

 

_read all 12,918 comments_

  
**defphto:** they said ur too good for them 😩

**pepiyoung:** NWNRNRN MARK TUAN

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum you never said if youd take my pics or not

**notjunior:** magazines are afraid to call you bc they know ur superior

**dadbum:** literally legend of photography

**kingdef:** someone tell the world to hire photographer daddy pls 😭

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 sorry darling but i don't take mug shots

**projectjbum:** jackson literally trying to have a daddy aint he 😔✊

**jymodel:** MUG SHOTS JWJRJRJ FUCK OFF IM JAEBUM

**nautmark:** MWJJR MUG SHOTS I WISH I COULD BREATHE

**youngchoij:** jajejrj jaebum daddy pls log off instagram

**jacksonw852:** NWNRJJ MY LAWYER WILL BE CONTACTING YOUR LAWYER

**jacksonbum:** jaebum is a bulLY

**333yjchoi333:** lmao we all know jackson still likes jaebum even if hes clowning him

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 i dont hand out autographs either

**oldmanjb:** JAJENRN PLS SOMEONE TAKE HIS PHONE awaY

**daddydef:** JWJRJRJ JAEBUM WILL YOU STOP

**markjaes:** youngjae 💀 pls anjejrj

**defaddict:** so we ignoring how jaebum called him darling? k

 


	5. 004

_1_ _82,519_ _likes_

**jacksonw852** : maybe if you took pics of me like this you wouldnt be a flop

 

_read all 12,920 comments_  

**kingdef:** MWJEJRJ PRETTY BOY

**lomljinyoung:** LMAO HES SALTY

**markchoi:** NAJERJR PLS KIDS BE CALM

**jacksonbum:** IM FUCKIDN SCREAMINF HES REALLY DRAGGING JAEBUM BC HE DOESNT WANNA TAKE HIS PICTURES LMAO

**sunwang:** jackson baby, your petty is showing 😔

**darlingjs:** he really said that with his whole chest im scream

**bumwang:** JWJEJRJ JACKSON WATER U DOING BBY

**def.jaebum:** maybe if you took off the jacket I'd take your picture

**modelmark:** KWJEJRJ WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN SAYING

**jbssi:** why are they like this? literally why are they LIKE THIS

**userdef:** JWJEJRJ JAEBUM NO

**yug97kim:** google take me to my nesrest cliff

**kramtuan:** anjejrjr jaebum stop being a perverted old man

**phtogrphrjb:** JWJEJJR HE LITERALLY SAID HE'D TAKE HIS NUDES

**babyjsw:** jaebum trying to get new material for the spank bank 😔✊

**333yjchoi333:** maybe if y'all were as superior as mark and i you'd be successful

**yugsbam:** najejrjrj pls YALL ARE DUMB

**jinyoungue:** i cant stand yall

**jacksonw852:** HOW TO STOP FROM SCREAMING UNTIL UR LUNGS GIVE OUT

**youngnrich** : literally i hate all of you

 


	6. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: mayhaps i wanna post a jikook social media au but would anyone read it though

_1_ _37,033_ _likes_  

**def.jaebum:** flower man

 

_read all 16,081 comments_  

**defphto:** wnjejrj marry me

**imjaeb:** legend of wearing adidas

**wangbum:** fashion king

**modelmark:** PLS QJEJRJRJ IM JAEBUM YOUR SO HANDSOME

**yugsbam:** NWJJRJRJ the literal love of my life

**def.jaebum:** @modelmark *you're ; thank you 🤘🏻

**dblb:** jaebum is so handsome, wow

**jacksonw852:** literally who wears those pants

**bumjae:** jwjejrj 😤 come over here and marry me papi

**kimnamj:** @def.jaebum hyung will you be my photographer for the weekend 👉👈 yoongi cant bc he has a thing he has to go to

**lomldef:** jackson literally hates him jajejrj all bc he doesnt wanna take his pics lmao

**sunnywang:** jaebum literally just replied to someone so he could fix their grammar, wHY

**hopejin:** i heard petty was also spelled j a c k s o n but idk man

**sugarm:** jaebum stop correcting people's wrong grammar mission: failed

**def.jaebum:** @kimnamj of course, text me

**mulletkingjb:** uwu omg jaebum and his bucket hats 😩

**legendchoi:** JWJEJJR JACKSON IS GONNA BE EVEN MORE SALTY

**tae.byun:** ANJEJRJR HE SAID YES TO JOON AHJEJE JACKSON IS GONNA FUCKING JUMP OFF A BRIDGE

**jacksonw852:** literally, this is discrimination. i see the kind of man you are Im Jaebum

**kramtuan** : lmao the betrayal

**kingdef:** WJJEJRJRJ JAEBUM HATES JACKSON CONFIRMED

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 the man of your dreams 😔✊

**kooksmin:** JSJRJRJJR NO

**jacksonbum:** STOP THEM THATS ENOUGH

 


	7. 006

_1_ _42,003_ _likes_  

**jacksonw852** : I turned my back to the camera just like someone *cough cough* turned their back on me 😶

 

_read all 13,921 comments_  

**def.jackson:** jackson is pretty even if he isnt showing his face 

**jaedaddy:** you can only be beautiful if you're jackson wang

**wangson:** JWHEHRJRJ THE CAPTION IM YELLINF

**sugarm:** the prettiest boy :(

**def.jaebum:** sorry i cant hear you over the sound of my camera clicking as i take pictures of my models

**hjkldef:** NWJEJRJR THEYRE REALLY HATE FLIRTING THIS IS GROSS

**cap.jb:** literally what the duck is happening bajejrjr

**sevendef:** MWJEJRJ IM JAEBUM STOP BULLYING HIM

**youngnrich:** they really hate flirting okay

**jacksonbum:** NWJEJRKR BUT CAN WE TAKE A MOMENT TO REALIZE THAT JAEBUM ISN'T FOLLOWING JACKSON BUT HE STILL COMMENTS ON HIS POSTS???

**princeyug:** im literally so done with you guys

**defphto:** if y'all dont shut UP sksksks

**jacksonw852:** i will literally sue you, Im Jaebum

**yugsbam:** JSJEJRJR FOOLS

**333yjchoi333:** jackson is petty but in love tbh

**markchoi:** jaebum HATES him im sobbing

**kingdef:** sjjeje youngjae no

**jacksonw852:** @333yjchoi333 SJEJJRJR THIS IS HUMILIATING SHUT Up

**softjckbum:** jackson just dm him a shirtless pic and he'll go to ur house for a private shoot

**jesusbum** : are we ignoring how jaebum literally is infatuated

**wangjckson:** legit the highlight of my day is whenever y'all argue lmao 💀

 


	8. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: lmao the format of this fic is the exact same format i used for face and every time i come here to work on a new chapter i remember our baby :(

_2_ _61,282_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum:** Namjoon's body proportions = 11/10

 

_read all 15,201 comments_  

**xoxoexo:** KIM NAMJOOOOOOOOON

**etcjinyoung:** jaebum out here photographing ART

**mcmyoungjae:** sell this to a museum

**bumjaebum:** JWJEJRJR I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH IM GONNA CHOP MY ARM OFF

**jacksonw852:** we ignoring how jaebum was clearly checking namjoon out? @minyoongi this man is trying to steal your man 😤

**runxo:** namjoon just made that view even more beautiful

**modelmark:** KWJEJRK JACKSON

**yug97kim:** someone needs to keep an eye on jackson hes out here being a fool

**jacksonbum:** AJEJJRJR STOP HIM THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS

**minyoongi:** @jacksonw852 a photographer always appreciates his model's visuals

**sugarm:** JACKSON, I CAN LITERALLY FEEL THE JEALOUSY

**cobaltjb:** jaebum appreciating joons body proportions is what im here for

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 dm

**yugsbam:** KWJEJRN WHAT

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 sorry i tagged the wrong person i meant to tag @minyoongi

**nautmark:** jaebum 💀 youre meAN

**defphto:** pls jackson is gonna hate him fr ajejrjrj

**tallgyeom:** JAEBUM DONT

**ftjack:** smh jaebum is teasing him but when it comes down to it he knows hes gonna end up asking for nudes smh

**pjinyoung** : jaebum stop this tom foolery

**joonyoon:** @ftjack SIS NWJDJEJ ur right tho

**youngnrich:** @def.jaebum just admit you like him and go

**supmarkjae:** BAMBAM NWJJEJRJR BITCH

 


	9. 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: maybe if i had continued face i wouldnt be a flop anejejjr

_1_ _82,617_ _likes_

**jacksonw852** **:** :c you could be seeing this face everyday but you're being a bad man

 

_read all 22,703 comments_  

**bboyjb:** pls jaebum just take his pics already

**softjackson:** najejrj he really knows hes beautiful

**kingwang:** WE STAN A CONFIDENT KING

**defphto:** sksk jaebum needs to do something so the sad face in his caption disappears

**babywang:** legit the most beautiful baby on earth

**def.jaebum:** maybe if you gave me your number i would text you

**jiaerw852:** can y'all believe we're living at the exact same time as legend jackson wang

**defbum:** KAJDJRNFN JAEBUM WHAT

**modelmark:** NAJEJRJ ITS HAPPENING

**yugsbam:** ARE Y'ALL FR OR

**jacksonbum:** sksksks im gonna pass out whats happening

**runxo:** IM JAEBUM SO SUDDENLY

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum maybe if you checked your dm you'd know i already sent it 1972738 years ago

**kingdef:** JWJRJJRJ MY SHIP: SAILING

**xoxoexo:** this ship is the superior ship

**kramtuan:** he seems so calm in that reply but he ran around the living room holding his phone up like rafiki to simba in the lion king

**daddybum:** najejrjr now kiss

**joonyoon:** MARK JWJRJRJ PLS IM SCREAMING

**markchoi:** LMAO AJEJJR WHY CAN I ACTUALLY SEE JACKSON DOING THIS

**dblb** : *chicken little voice* today is the day sksksk

**sugarm:** wbk they liked each other but FINALLY

 


	10. 009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo its been a WHILE

__

_7_ _16,528_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum:** Welcome Taehyung 

 

_read all 27,018 comments_  

**forkim:** KIM TAEHYUNG THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN ALIVE WE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS JESUS

**dadbum:** skksks please hes so beautiful 😤

**jiminpark95:** so when r u gonna photograph jackson 😳

**jiaer:** JWJRJJR IM JAEBUM THANK YOU

**softjackson:** so we ignoring how jaebum literally knows actor kim taehyung

**taehyungist:** pls taehyung is so beautiful 😤

**jacksonbby:** WHEN ARE YOU GONNA POST JACKSONS NUDES

**defdad:** we getting only the mpst beautiful men photographed

**jacksonw852:** legend im jaebum, come to my house 👉🏻👈🏻

**softbum:** JWJEJRJR PLS JACKSON US THE MOST CUTES MAN HE REALLY WANTS JAEBUMS ATTENTION OM UPSET

**lomljimin:** where can i find me a man that wants me as much as jackson wants jaebum????

**taekim:** in thiS HOUSe WE ONLY ACCEPT PICTURES OF GOD THANK YOU

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 i dont have your address

**jacksonbum:** someone come slap me i think im dreaminf

**wangddef:** PLS EVERYBDOY STAY CLMA ITA HAPOENINF

**kramtuan:** i dont want to be home when the secks happens warn me homie 😌

**jingyeombam:** I FUCKDIRN MARK I CANR BELIEVE

**youngnrich:** is it a lie tho 😔

**jacksonw852:** @kramtuan LITERALLY SHUT UPAJWJEJ

**pjingnuoy** : whats going ON

 


	11. 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: hello pls follow on my new twitter
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/jibootyjimin?s=09)

__

_3_ _81,425_ _likes_

**jacksonw852:** im 👑

 

_read all 8,102 comments_  

**babybum:** NSJEJEJ THE PRETTIEST BOY

**jslove** **:** i just wanna kiss your cheeks or eat your ass is that too much to ask

**tmauarkn:** SBJEJSJE THE LOML

**jbum:** @jslove sis what cheeks we talking about 💀

**sunshinchoi:** the way in which idk if he meant he's a king bc of his name or a prince bc he's my little baby prince 😞

**jacksun:** IM LOVE WITH 1 MAN AND 1 MAN ONLY

**lomljb:** the way my heart beats only for you

**thismyjb:** its like i wanna stan but youre too fucking beautiful

**jslove:** @jbum we going kissing both cheeks 😝✊

**jiaerson:** jackson looks wet

**suhokim:** it was fun working with you jackson! you're a great model, we should do it again some time 😂😏

**defdaddy:** @jiaerson he looks wet huh 👀

**OJOjjk :** KIM SUHO TOOK THIS PIC SKSKSK

**modelbb:** my eyes hurt from crying ily

**wjsbum:** oh 👀 kim suho get that coin sis

**princejs:** @jiaerson he's wet 😏

**jiaerson:** *his hair HWIEIEJ YOU NASTY FUCKERS

**markchoi:** him babie :(

**princewang:** kim suho liked what he saw huh

**def** **.jaebum** : 👍

**wangson:** jackson pretty baby wang

**jaebuum:** why does jaebums thumbs up look fake skskks

**d** **efdad** **:** so he being fake supportive is that it

**bumjs:** jaebum sounding odd with that thumbs up LMAO

**kimv:** KSKEIRJ KIM SUHO LEGEND TAKING JACKSONS PICS

**userdef:** maybe kim suho and jackson can like 😏 work together

**soulofmine:** THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BABY

**babyjs:** hi ily

**userdef:** PLS SOMEONE HELP JAEBUM BLOVKED ME AKSKEKEK IM DEVASTATED

**youngnrich:** LMAO so he MAD mad huh?

 


	12. 011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: update 1/3

_6_ _91,738_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum** **:** hello chingus

 

_read all 7,551 comments_  

**lovejsw:** YOUR ARMS SKSKSK

**jacksons:** the way i SCREAMED

**namgis:** holy jesus christ lord almighty

**jcksnwang:** so you're a cowboy now is that it? lmao yeehaw LOSEr

**defgifs:** LAJEJJEJR CHINGUS SHUT UP DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT

**guccibois:** the fact that he looks like a yeehaw and said chingus... i- where do i unstan

**def.jaebum:** @jcksnwang howdy partner 🤠

**jaebumpics:** CHINGUS SKSKKSJD DEACTIVATE

**may.def:** JAEBUM IS SO ANNOYINGSKDJDJBW

**jacksonw852:** o-oh save a horse ride a cowboy? 👉🏻👈🏻

**kookj:** the moment i cried was at chingus LITERALLY STOP

**bbybum:** chingus... chief said this aint it 😔

**jacksunny:** JACKSONSEJEJJRJR BABY

**bumwang:** I CHOKED ON MY MOZZARELLA STICK... JACKSON WANG NO

**babywang:** s-save a horse r-ride a cowb-cowboy?? baby what the Fkuc

**youngnrich:** KSKEKRJ THIS NASTY IM OUT CHINGUS

**kramtmark:** literally do y'all hate each other or... bc like 💀

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 literally what even are you DOING

**daddybum:** JACKSON BASICALLY SAID STUFF THAT PHAT **** IN ME 👉🏻👈🏻

**yug97kim** : CHINGUS YALL WILD

**markjae:** get a mf ROOM

 


	13. 012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: 2/3

_6_ _01,839_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum** **:** my camera broke 

 

_read all 8,916 comments_  

**dblb:** MARK FUCKING TUAN

**mRak:** beautiful

**honeyjsw:** rip camera youll be missed

**def.gaybum:** your camera couldnt handle the beauty it sees daily

**jeonjimin:** TAKE 😤 JACKSON'S 😤 PICS 😤

**jacksdef:** if u dont take Jackson's pics im gonna spam kim suho until he agrees to meet jackson for another photo shoot

**333yjchoi333:** SJJEJRJRJ HELLO? MY BABY?

**pjyoung:** outsold all models

**jacksunny:** WHEN ARE U AND JACKSON MEETING LEGEND?

**kingpark:** you still a yeehaw today?

**choijae:** PRETTY PRETTY

**jacksonw852:** well hello there 👀

**defdef:** KSKEKEJ THE AMOUNT OF LOVE IN MY HEART

**markjaes:** jackson really did eyes at mark like that in front of youngjaes salad

**def.jaebum:** @333yjchoi333 @jacksonw852

**actorkim:** KWKEJJEJ JACKSON IN FRONT OF JAEBUMS AND YOUNGJAES SALAD GET OUT

**sugarm:** baby mark 😤

**wangbby:** JSJEJRJRJ NOT AT JAEBUM TAGGING YOUNGJAE TO EXPOSE HIM LMAOOOO

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum literally got blocked what is your PROBLEM

**daddybum** : SKEJJRJR IM BUSTING A FUCKING LUNG

**yugeomist:** JACKSON BABY THEYRE YOUR FRIENDS HOW COULD U DO THIS TO THEM IM GONE

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 you're literally trash talking me in my mentions every time i post

**softpjy:** Y'ALL IM LITERALLY WAITING FOR THEM TO EXPOSE THEMSELVES AS HAVING BEEN DATING THIS WHOLE TIME THEY CANT HATE EACH OTHER THIS MUCHSKWKJRJR

**babywjs:** mark... tuan... marry... me...

**onlyjackson:** OKAY PETITION FOR JAEBUM TO JUST MOTHERFUCKING TAKE JACKSONS PIC AND BE DONE WITH THIS FOOLISHNESS

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum block me if you dare cHiNgU

**lomldef:** NSJEJRJJR HE SAID cHiNgU IM ON THE FUCKIFN GROUND

**yeehawjb:** JACSKOSN CLOWJDN HIM I CANR BRAETHE

**de.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 i would but i cant be wasting my time on being petty 🤠

**bechoi:** WHY IS NO ONE MENTIONING HOW YOUNGJAE BLOCKED JACKSONS ASS SKSKRHJR

**defbum:** jaebum really said he aint petty with his whole chest 🤡

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum ofc u cant sweaty

**lovedef:** IM TIRED YALL ARE FOOLS

**tuanchois:** thr way i literally ahvent stopped laughifn since rhw beginninf of jaebums first reply

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 glad you understand sweatheart

**wangson:** YALL LITERALLY CLOWNS

**pjinyoung:** @jacksonw852 @def.jaebum literally both of you shut UP

 


	14. 013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: update 3/3

_6_ _91,113_ _likes_  

**jacksonw852** : damn im a lil snack 👅

 

_read all 8,417 comments_  

**babywjs:** delete yoyr caption or ill eat your kneecaps

**lovebugjb:** AMJWJEJRJMWKEIRJNFA SJJWJRJDNMWKEJRJ WJJEJRJDJJFNFJCIWKWJRIR? WJJEIEJFJNDNAKEJRJF!!!

**jaebuum:** prettiest in the world, #1 baby boy, no one could ever, deserves all the praise and all the pics and all the love and attention, in this essay i will-

**softsonw:** my heart keeps going mf boom boom for you damn 😔

**defwangs:** this the level of beautiful i can only dream to achieve

**def.jaebum:** 🌻👍👏

**prettyjacks:** hello will ypu marry me

**etcjaebum:** the? love?? of??? my???? life?????

**i** **jbjsw:** JSJWIIEIRK JAEBUM?? WJAT DOES RHAT MEAN

**jacksunny:** jaebum said u cute motherfuckin sunshine boy pretty baby little sunflower love of my life

**softjb:** the visual of the century

**modelmark:** JAEBUM LOVES HIM I DONT TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM

**jinyoungies:** jaebum and jackson are actually dating you cant change my mind

**bumjack:** THE SHIP HAS BEEN SAILED LAID EASE

**dblb:** we scrappinf for some crumbs bc all yall do is hate each other smh

**choimark:** OKAY LISTEN THEYRE ACTUALLY DATING HEAR ME OUT

**defsseun:** no one: absolutely no one: jaebum:lmao loser ill never take ur pics also jaebum in their dms: 💚😳😝😍👅💦🍑👍👏🌻😚

**seokjingay:** IM FUCKIFN IN TEARS LISTEN THEY GAY

**markcyjaes:** jaebum hates jackson why yall being delulu lmao

**bbyjsw** : listen carefully... jackson is the prettiest motherfuckin baby in this entire wolrd

**youngnrich:** can yall be any more obvious 🙄

**jackiesw:** nobody actually believes they like each other right? thats next level delusion they literally trash talk each other you guys real dumb

**yougyeom:** the amount of stupidity yall gotta have in you to not realize they're flirting is out of this world,

**sseunbum:** @markcyjaes @jackiesw yall can go play with a cactus get tf outta here oppar will never love u he gay

**sugarm:** ANTIS IN THE COMMENTS SKSKSK JACKBUM GAY END OF STORY

**gyeomist:** the reason i think they're married: they are

**def.jackson:** @sseunbum SIS SKKJAJEJ MY LUNGS

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum so what time is my pic appointment 😚

**lomljb:** pic appointment means dikc appointment

**modeljsw:** jackson spelled dic k wrong but okay get it 👅💦

**gaybum:** y'all are disgusting spelling dick wrong smh

**iloveyug:** my time on Instagram has come to an end, goodbye


	15. 014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: update 1/3

__

_7_ _18,528_ _likes_

**def** **.jaebum** **:** sometimes kim yugyeom is a good kid

 

_read all. 8,009 comments_

**defsdef:** MR KIM HELLO

**jbscamera:** mayhaps i went 👅💦

**lomljsw:** pls yugyeom is handsome :(

**softkimyg:** KIM YUGIOH LEGEND

**jaechoi:** kim is a legend

**wangsun:** HELL O KING YUGYEOM

**jacksonw852:** damn the way i could pull this pose off 😔😳

**modelmark:** YALL IM IN LOVE

**pjinyoung:** damn my kim did that 😳

**lovejb:** JWKEKEKEK THE HAIR 😍

**softbum:** JACKSONDJKAKWKE LMAO

**def.jackson:** jackson just shooting his shot he really wants that dic appointment

**defswang:** @pjinyoung EXCUSE ME WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOUR KIM"

**cutiesexylovelyjm:** JWKEKE JACKSON SHUT UPSKKEKE

**pjinyoung:** @defswang i was hacked

**kramtuan:** someone collect jackson wang

**daddydef:** IM- FUCKITN JACKSON SHUTUPYOUCLOWN

**kimyuggggg:** how hard is it im jaebum? how hard is it to just take his pictures 😤

**bamsbam:** JWJEKRJR JINYOUNG SAID ITS HIS KIM SO ITS HIS KIM EVERYONE SIT DOWN

**333yjchoi333** **:** jaebum hyung 😭😳 take cutie jacksons pics 😔😢👉👈

**dblb:** not at how jackson low key dragging yug saying he can pose better 😔✊

**dblb:** im joking you litfle fuckers dont drag me

**jinyoungie:** JAJKWKSDJ JINYOUNGS KIM I SAID DO YALL KNOW THIS MOTJERFICIFKRK SONF

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 give youngjae his phone back 💀 stop trying to make me think hes using those emojis 😔

**defdefdef:** IWKEJEJRJ YOUNGJAES COMMENT IM DYIFN

**jacksunny:** jaebum straight up said shut ur mouth brat 😔✊

**wangbum:** JSJEJEJRJ JAEBUM AINT HAVING IT IM TIRED JUST GIVE HIM THE LOVE AND ATTENTION HE DESERVES

**doublebam:** jackson right now: crying

**kimline:** jackson right now: screaming

**markschoi:** jackson right now: throwing a tantrum

**yougyeom:** jackson right now: saying he hates im jaebum

**parkjyoungs:** im done not at how jaebum called him out like that KSKSSKSK

**youngnrich:** yall make my time on Instagram worth it

 

 


	16. 015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: update 2/3

__

_8_ _37,171_ _likes_  

**jacksonw852** : hello 😙

 

_read all 10,415 comments_  

**defsbum:** JACKSONDNAJWJEJ NOT THIS POSE AFTER UR LAST COMMENT ON JAEBUMS YUGYEOM PIC 💀

**jinyoungie:** theres too much salt on my breakfast 👀

**jaebumanti:** KSKDKDJ LET ME EAT UR ASS

**lomlbum:** he looking mighty fine 😔✊

**wangjs:** PLS SJEJJEJR I THOUGHT YOU WERE SHADINF JABEUDM NOT YUGTWOM

**yugspyj:** i- i wish I HAD LUNGS

**defdaddy:** i almost choked to death, damn this booty good enough to eat 🍽🍑

**yug97kim:** THE WAY IM OFFENDED

**dblb:** SJJDIWJEJ RIP YUGYEOM

**333youngjae333:** jackson wang = 🤡

**jbscamera:** todays forecast is: salty

**softgyeom:** JWJEJRJ YUGYEOM LMAO RIP

**def.jaebum:** what highlighter do you use? i should recommend it to my models

**kingbam:** IM FUCKDIND JACKSON ENOUGH

**bumjbdef:** jackson being salty/petty is 😂 but omg he looks fine in that pic 😤

**wangbaby:** jackson wang is the most beautiful person ive ever seen in my entire life, the most babiest baby and the most precious boy, the only baby that matters, worlds #1 baby boy, deserves all the love in the world, has the most precious laugh, the cutes smile, the most natural aegyo and is so kind (when hes not being petty) and he loves the other loml so it's like... damn. jackson wang is perfect whoo, my dick hard... some pass me my uh, STRAP

**pjyoungs:** NSJEJJR PRETTIEST BOY

**def.jackson:** PLS HIS LITTLE TINY NOSE IS SO CUTE IM SO SAD

**pjyoungskim:** @wangbaby they had us in the first half not gonna lie

**defbum** **:** @wangbaby considering its jay i shouldve expected the last bit but i still went 😳

**modelmark:** @wangbaby and i oop-

**namgibum:** @wangbaby NSJEJEJJR I THOUGH JAY WAS BEINF SOFT FOR ONCE IN THEIR FUCKFINF LIFE

**seokseok:** the only baby boy that matters

**daddydef:** NEJEJEJ JAEBUM KNOWS WHAT HES DOING AND HOMIE IS PETTY TOO I HATE BOTH OF THEM

**bambbam:** jaebum... dude leave him ALONe this aint how you flirt sir

**jbking:** JSJEJRJ @wangbaby jay... you were doing so well

**def.jb:** @bambbam pls dont attack his sir kink

**jacksseun:** LWT ME GET MY STRAP READY BABY HOLD ON

**kimyg:** damn yall really wanna eat his ass and peg him. yall nasty

**bambbam:** @def.jb jaebum has a sir kink? 😳💦

**softwjs:** THE LOML BABY BOY

**pjinyoung:** leave my kim alone, this is between u and the photographer

**jacksonbby:** KSKEJJR YUGYEOM IM GONE

**lilacbum:** THIS SENDS THE COMMENTS ALL FUCKIFN THIRSTY ASSES FUCK OUTTA HERE SKEJJEJD

**doublebam:** @bambbam bro... homeboy has a daddy kink, oppa kink, hyung kink, sir kink and probably some other freaky shit. he's been exposed for them countless of times lmaoskejjeje

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum the day youre nice to me the world will end

**jesusbum:** jaebum said if u looked like Im Jaebum maybe he'd take ur pics 😔✊

**dfe.jaebum:** marry me?

**parkjimin95:** ksjejrjr tbh i also want to know what highlighter you're using 👉👈

**wangbum:** BSJEJJRJ THE WAY I WAS FOOLED @dfe.jaebum I THOUGHT YOU WERE JAEBUM

**defjsw:** @dfe.jaebum CHOKE SJJEJEJR I WAS BAMBOOZLED

**lomljsw:** SIS THE WAY I YELLED @dfe.jaebum

**yougyeom:** @pjinyoung YOUR KIM IM SOFTJDSJBDJ

****def.jaebum:**** @jacksonw852 so, the highlighter?

**babydef** **:** i cant believe hes really asking for the highlighter

**imjaebum:** JAEBUM AKKEJRJ

**jacksonw852:** @def.jaebum check dm i sent a pic of it even if I'm never responded to

**jswijb:** KSKEKEKE JABEUM REALLY LEAVES HIM ON READ IM FUCKING DYING

**etcjb:** PLS YALL CLOWNS

**userdef:** this entire comment section making me need a lung transplant

 


	17. 016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: update 3/3 ALSO don't clown me but i want to write a y/n fic with bottom jackson but no one would read it 😔✊

_7_ _37,258_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum:** I ignore people on the internet when they're younger than me and don't use honorifics

 

_read all 8,385 comments_  

**lomljb:** oh... my... jesus... jaebum... 💀

**wangsun:** LITERALLY SHUT UP JSJEJRJ WE'RE NOT OBLIGATED

**jswijb:** your hyung/oppa kink is showing my dude

**softbum:** KWKWJJE THE MEME YOURE SO ANNOYIFN

**jaebumanti:** conspiracy theory: jaebum leaves jackson on read because he doesnt use honorifics

**def.jackson:** NWJEJJE WHY LITERALLY

**cuteiejsw:** your hyung/oppa kink is showing x2

**forjbdef:** okay HYUNG 😚  
     ↪ **_def.jaebum_** _liked your comment_

**softjinyoung:** WHEW THE WAY MY DIK HARD

**leo.jaebum:** hello oppa 😳✊  
   ↪ _**def.jaebum**_ _liked your comment_

**photographerim:** FELLAS I CALLED IT THE KINK IS REaL

**kinkjb:** the way im absolutely dying at the meme usage

**jbscamera:** BITCH MY LUNGS SJEJEJJEJ @jaebumanti HE PROBABLY IS LEAVING HIM ON R BC OF THIS SJJWJKWK

**lilacjaebum:** our jaebum hyung ; our jaebum oppa 😚😭  
   ↪ _**def.jaebum**_ _liked your comment_

**doublebam:** YOUR HYUNF KINK IS SHOWNIG x3

**wangbaby:** the way wbk you had a hyung kink

**markchoi:** @jacksonw852 call him hyung/oppa to see what he does lol

**jinyoungie:** MAYBE HE LEAVES JACKSON ON READ BC OF THIS x2

**defjb:** JWJJEJR IM SCREAMING

**jacksonsjb** : kink it up fellas uwu

**memebum:** boi if you don't-

**jacksonw852:** h-hyung? 👉👈

**princewang:** BWJEJRJ????

**lomlkimyg:** jaebum those type of men to not hide their kinks and i think thays beautiful

**dblb:** JACKSONJDWSJDN

**def.jaebum:** @jacksonw852 h

**modelmark:** NEJKEJR JAEBUMS KINK 😤

**defkink:** JACKSON BROKE HIM

**wjsun:** HES GLITCHING

**etherealpjm:** HE'S MALFUNCTIONING SSJBDJSW

**yugyeomist:** WHATS H IM JAEBUM SKSKJEJFJ HES BROKED

**choiyj:** the amount of lung transplants ill need after stanning y'all smh

**stankimyug:** PLS THIS SENDS JAJAJEJD JAEBUMS BROKEN

**youngnrich:** inch resting

 


	18. 017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: Update 1/3 
> 
> note: i found an unfinished jackbum one shot i thought i had deleted a while back and i was like: inch resting

_8_ _7_ _0,182_ _likes_

**def** **.jaebum:** we're about to work, work and work some more 📷

 

_read all 10,999 comments_  

**jbsoppakink:** THE CUTEST MAN IM LOVE

 **lomljb:** my heart belongs to you sir

 **kingwang:** handsome man

 **iliveforjsw** **:** SO YOU THE LOVE OF MY LIFE NOW HUH?

 **jackieisajacky:** wait a minute you're the cutest man in the world

 **jackieisajacky:** WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE THAT PLACE LOOKS REAL FAMILIAR 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀 UHM?

 **def.jackson:** for all that is holy, i swear youre the only man I'll ever love

 **jaebeoms:** I LOVE ONE MAN AND ONE MAN ONLY

 **deflegend:** THE FUCKIGNSSBJDBWKS I LOVE YOU AND I CANT HANDLE TBIS IM UNSTANNING

 **modelmark:** not to be nsfw but damn ur the love of my life

 **kingbam:** THIS MAN RIGHT HERE OFFICERS

 **jinyoungpark:** 911 ive jaefallen in love and cant get up

 **softmarkjae:** BEJEJJEJ IS HE IN JACKSONS HOUSE PLS IM NOT BEING DELULU THAT LOOKS LIKE HIS KITCHEN AT THE END

 **yugskim:** reason #71829387183964154991652940816374717495143862856190174901853184519464184 of why i love you = bc you're you

 **photographerdef:** hello i have an announcement, im jaebum is the love of my life thanks for listening

 **lovejbjs:** HELLO JACKSONS HOUSE OKAY WE GOING DELULU HOURS WHEW

 **kingpark:** CONSPIRACY THEORY ABOUT THEM ACTUALLY BEING BOYFRIENDS SOUNDS TOO REAL RN OKAY IM OUT

 **softbum:** watch antis say how it cant be Jackson's house bc Jackson's wall has a scratch 2 inches from the corner and the paint is more of an eggshell white

 **jbjackson:** LET ME BE DELULU FOR A MINUTE AND SAY THATS JACKSONS HOUSE THEY DATINF

 **wangbaby** : this is jacksons house i can confirm, im the dinner table

 **jacky001:** y'all want jackson and jaeass to meet so bad 😂 i guess when you stan an irrelevant photographer you need successful models for clout

 **doublebam:** THIS PLACE LOOK REAL FAMILIAR x2

 **jbscamera:** this is jacksons house i can confirm, im the kitchen window

 **jaebumanti:** @jacky001 bitch ass fuck outta here, jacksons after his cock and youre trying to attack him? 😂 the pathetic-ness jumped out. maybe make use of the brain in your skull before you diss someone. "irrelevant" you say? actors and famous singers/idols contact him to take their pictures. admit youre jealous because oppa wants a dick and not your crusty ass

 **userdef:** that anti really called him jaeass KSKSKS also how they gonna say he needs clout with hia 25M followers, contacts of famous idols/singers/actors/models in his phone and money overflowing out of his pocket. you want attention so bad its sad @jacky001

 **dblb:** this is jacksons house i can confirm, im the fridge

 **yugbby:** @jaebumanti MAYBE ALEXIS SNAPPED

 **bamjyyg:** NWJRJJR JACKSON HOUSE HELLO

 **markchoi:** this is jacksons house i can confirm, im the kitchen sink

 **jacksun:** maybe ill be delusion for a few minutes 😔✊

 **daddydef:** @jaebumanti GO OFF SIS SKDJWJJRRNF

 **youngnrich:** well well well

 **actorkth:** WBJEJEK THE ANTI REALLY THOUGHT THWY DID SOMETHING BUT THEY LITTLE BITCH ASS WENT ON PRIVATE

 **jingnuoy:** this is jacksons house i can confirm, im the microwave

 **nojbnolife:** how you gonna be a jb anti when jacksons in love with him

 **333yjchoi333:** this is jacksons house i can confirm, im the trash can

 **memebum:** HELLO LOVE OF MY LIFE

 **yougyeom:** @wangbaby @jbscamera @dblb @markchoi @jingnuoy @333yjchoi333 SHUT UP YALL ANNOYINFSDJBDJJSWK

 **jinyoungie:** everyone leave so i can talk to jaebum

 **wanghoney:** BITCHABWJKWK JACKSONS HOUSE????

 **minyoongi:** How's Hong Kong treating you?

 **softjinyoung:** IS THIS??? A DATING CONFIRMATION????

 **sugarm:** WAIT HES IN HONGKONG?? BUT JACKSON'S HOUSE IS IN LA?

 **stanjaebum:** we 🤡

 **lightyugbam:** WE CLOWNS BOO BOO THE FOOLS

**kingdef:** ima keep being delulu bc min yoongi calls orgasms going to hong kong 🤔

**kookbum:** yoongi killing my hopes and dreams

**def.jaebum:** @minyoongi amazing 😝

**mrimjaeb:** yoon admitting to jaebum nutting 😳

**lovebam:** and i knew we were fools

**mydef:** SIS THE WAY IVE BEEN LAUGHING AND YELLING FOR THE PAST THREE MINUTES @kingdef @mrimjaeb

 


	19. 018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: Update 2/3
> 
> note: follow my new twitter @jibootyjimin and lets be friends 😚

_8_ _15,112_ _likes_  

**k** **ramtuan** : Busan 👨👨👦 Someone remind them of my presence 😔

 

_read all 13,801 comments_  

**softjs** **:** JEHGRHRB CUTIES

**otpjsjb** **:** okay but 🥺🥺🥺 the family emoji skjshd jackson is their baby :(

**forbum** **:** wait so youngjae played us in the comment on jaebums last post 😤

**jinyp** **:** JSHDHRH YOUNGJAE SAID LAMAO LET ME MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE BOO BOO THE FOOLS EVEN MORE IM DONE

**choituan** **:** youngjae knew what he was doing 😭

**yugbam** **:** jackson... pls hes so cute

**jinyoungie** **:** jackson is babie

**def.jaebum** **:** 정말 예쁘다

**bby** **wang** **:** IM JAEBUM SIR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING

**imjaebum:** i- I'm sorry he's what now???? 👁👄👁👂

**def.jackson:** j-jaebums comment trans: really pretty

**lomldef** **:** JAEBUM SAID WHAT NOW AGJHDHKG

**tuan.m:** IEFRVHRB HE REALLY SAID FUCK THIS HES PRETTY IM FUVKFIND

**doublbam:** youngjae saw us and decided to play with our feelings

**defdaddy:** I DONR KNOW WHAR TO DO SJJDJDN

**softbum:** CHOI YOUNGJAE 😤

**333yjchoi333:** @def.jaebum you do remember I'm Korean right 🤡

**kingbam:** BLOND YOUNGJAE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

**yjaechoi:** NSBEHRB UM BITCH WHGA

**dblb:** watch jaebum say he dont remember commenting this sjejrjks

**markchoi:** IM JAEBUM SAID JACKSON WANG IS PRETTY FUCK ALL OF YPU

**jaejae:** uhm in case you guys are blind, jaebum never specified who he was talking to 🙄 he just said "really pretty" for all we know he could be talking about youngjae

**wangbaby:** BOI SAID LMAO JACKSON IS PRETTY BUT THEN AGAIN WBK THEY SECRET BOYFRIENDS

**userdef:** @jaejae youngjae has a boyfriend 💀

**dtownmyg:** YOUNGJAE SMKDKEK CALLED HIM A CLOWN IM DIED

**sseunjacks:** @jaejae the door is to your left

**def.jaebum:** @333yjchoi333 jinyoung took my phone and commented that. he has a secret crush on you

**butterflyjsw:** JWJEJRJ IM @jaejae SIS LEAVE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE

**tomejb:** THE LAUGH I JUST LET OUT LMAO JAEBUM SHUT UP

**wangjs:** najejrj man just blamed jinyoung 💀

**suarm:** so we gonna ignore how jaebum literally said thats not me fallas smh

**wangsun:** JAEBUM LEAVE

**kingdef:** wbk he was a COWARD

**yug97kim:** h-huh? 😃

**defbum:** NSJEJRJ JAEBUM YOURE SO ANNOYING

**markjaes:** this man really making beef arise between a new couple im fucking sobbing

**defson:** we knew he was a weak fool

**youngnrich:** 🤡🤠

 


	20. 019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: Update 3/3
> 
> note: don't spam people, kids

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

July 29, 2018 at 7:13 AM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_hello_ _i love yuor work pls notice me legend 🙏_

 

July 29, 2018 at 7:55 AM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_i was left on read i-_

 

August 2, 2018 at 11:56 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_s_ _tep on me legend 😳_

__

 

September 11, 2018 at 12:19 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_so_ _wjat pose do you want me in?_  
_I'm a great model_

 

October 21, 2018 at 3:11 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_im_ -  
_please take my pictures_  
_im a good listener ill follow your instructions 👉🏻👈🏻_

 

November 28, 2018 at 7:17 AM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_you_ _photograph Mark?_  
_😳 he's my best friend maybe we can meet and then talk business 😊_

 

December 9, 2018 at 6:15 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_i_ _didmt know you lived in korea!_  
_i thought you were LA based since a lot of your pictures are taken there_  
_is that why you dont want to work with me 😔_

 

December 25, 2018 at 11:10 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_Merry_ _Christmas_ _!!!!_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_m_ _erry christmas_ _:)_

 

December 26, 2018 at 12:19 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_YOU_ _REPLEIED_  
_hello 😳👉🏻👈🏻_

 

January 1, 2019 at 12:00 AM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_HSPPT_ _NWE yEAR_

 

January 1, 2019 at 2:11 PM

 

**def** **.jaebum** :  
_happy_ _new year!_

 

January 6, 2019 at 9:16 PM

 

**j** **acksonw852** :  
_youngjae just tolod me its your birthdat today!_  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY 🎂🎉🎈_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_thank you 🙏_

 

January 8, 2019 at 

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_YOURW TAKIFN NAMJOONS PICS BUT NOT MINE DO YOU THINK IM UGLY_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_no_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_JAJJEJRKWOKQKEJJDKAJWJJRJDNXKNGCIA WJRJNANDNEIAB DJAGWJF ISHQKR GG SUQBF B AJJSJSJSJJKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJHHHH_

 

January 12, 2019 at 

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_YOU reaLY WANT MY NIMVER??_

 

January 25, 2019 at 

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_NOW MY ADDRESS??_  
_i swear im gonns givw tou all my information so you dont havw any more excuses to not photograph me 😤_

 

February 18, 2019 at 4:12 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_so_ _how bout them pics 👀😳_

 

March 24, 2019 at 11:09 AM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
so we back to the left on seen

 

March 28, 2019 at 9:12 AM

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_mark said it's your birthday today_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_it is!!_  
_thank you 😊_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_for what?_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_you said happy birthday_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_i didn't but okay_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_😭 on my birthday_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_fine_  
_happy birthday 🎈🎂_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_WITH EMOJIS TOO_  
_THANK YOU LEGEND IM JAEBUM 😊💕😙💚💗😳_

 

April 19, 2019 at 5:10 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_YOU MADW YOUNGJAE BLICK ME_  
_😤😭_

 

May 5, 2019 at 9:12 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_[_ _sent link]_  
_this is rje highliter i use, legend_

 

May 6, 2019 at 1:01 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_so_ _ypu ask for mt highlighter ans then sont say thanl you_  
_i see how we be acting_

 

May 6, 2019 at 6:00 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_OKAY I GET IT YOU WONT ANSWER ME IF I DONT USE HONORIFICS BUT GUESS WHAT IM NOT SUCCUMBING TO PEER PRESSURE_

 


	21. 020

__

_9_ _89,719_ _likes_

**def** **.jaebum** : Break 🍷

 

_read all 12,918 comments_  

**jacksseun:** WINE DADDY

**lomljinyoung:** invented taking breaks

**daddybum:** can i **** **** ****

**jaebumist:** NWJRJJRJ I LOVE YOU WITH HEART ALL OF MINE

**softchoi:** wow 😳 what is that angle

**markchoi:** I HAVE A MEME FOR THIS BUT I CANT POST IT IN THE COMMENTS 😤

**bumdef:** mayhaps i looked at not your face

**babyjsw:** @daddybum yes you can hold his hand 🤠

**sunshinecyj:** LMAO OKAY WE GOING LOVING YOU HOURS

**jaebumshyungkink:** bathe me in wine 😔

**mulletkingjb:** your lap looking real inviting

**lomljackson:** i love one man and his name is you

**softmarkjae:** najejjr loml hi

**bam0000001:** @lomljackson you is a really weird name

**yugslegs:** I PRAY TO JESUS EVERYDAY FOR LETTING ONE OF YOUR POSTS APPEAR ON MY TRENDINGS PAGE THAT I FAITHFULLY CAME ACROSS TWO YEARS AGO BC I LOVE YOU

**defking:** invented sitting like youre waiting to get the good succ

**jbscamera:** Thats basically an invitation 😔✊

**jacksonw852:** drink wine with me 😔✊

**softjbstan:** LISTEN UP EVERYONE i love jaebum 😳

**jacksonbum** : JACKSOSNNSJEJEJ is that you asking him on a date? 🤠

**tinyjacks:** WE LOVE A CONFIDANT MAN @jacksonw852

**imlomljb:** the man you are im jaebum... whew

**def.jackson:** jackson just asked jaebum on a date, i dont take constructive criticism

**softbum:** wbk jackson had a crush on his boyfriend

**doublebam:** NSJEJJRJR JACKSON OMG

**yougyeom:** it literally sends that we all have agreed they're secretly dating already

**jackwang852:** PLOT TWIST JACKSON IS THE TOP

**jiaerbum:** hello daddy

**namgibum:** i just seen a comment i wish i hadnt seen

**kingbam:** @jackwang852 sis leave

**lomldef:** TOP JACKSON STANS FIND THE DOOR 😤

**defdaddy:** @jackwang852 sis i know you fuckin lying

**wangbaby:** @jackwang852 jackson let me hit it with the strap, thats how much of a top he is 😔✊

**bbymark:** IM FUCKINSKWKE jackson said go on a date with me 😳

**dblb:** @wangbaby JAY SHUT UPHSKJJWJEJ

**def.king:** @wangbaby NOT THE STRAP SJWJJEND

**kr.amtuan:** this comment section is a mess, anyway bottom jackson enthusiasts follow me

**yug97kim:** yall got some wild followers @jacksonw852 @def.jaebum

 


	22. 021

_8_ _01,732_ _likes_

**jacksonw852** : tummy hurt after movie night with [redacted] 'm stuffed

 

_read all 10,828 comments_  

**kimline:** jackson and jaebum movie night omg

**sugarm:** jackson got stuffed eye-

**jacksjb:** WHEN I SAY JAEBUM AND JACKSON DATE I MEAN JAEBUM AND JACKSON DATE

**realdef:** wbk redacted was jaebum

**jaebumanti:** omg jaeson bumjack (make a ship name horres)

**jaebjacks:** s-stuffed with w-what 👉👈

**yougyeom:** LITERALLY A FUCKING BABY

**userdef:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ID CUT MY ARM OFF IF YOU ASKED OKAY BABY

**bbysseun:** baby loml little doll sunshine apple of my eye, my heart beats for you and only you

**dblb:** @jaebjacks its starts with a c

**jaebumshyungkink:** THE WAY I SHED A WHOLE FUCKING BUCKET OF TEARS AT THIS YOU ARE THE MOST FUCKING PRECIOUS LITTLE BEAN IN THE WORLD. TINY LITTLE BABY

**jaebjacks:** @dblb candy 🤧

**kingbum:** he's so babie im sad

**dblb:** @jaebjacks sure pumpkin 😳😚

**wangbaby:** ive never wanted to eat your ass and simultaneously shower you in praise

**jbscamera:** WORLDS NUMBER ONE BABY

**softjinyoung:** i have ran out of ways to express how much i love you

**markchoi:** @wangbaby jay get out of his mentions with that het shit

**yugsbam:** i cried, thats it i cried

**wangbaby** : @markchoi suck my metaphorical dick, ima hit it with the strap, the only het allowed here

**bambb:** LOVE OF MY LIFE

**markyug:** jackson: i am babie

**lomljb:** y-you got s-stuffed?

**softsonwang:** redacted stuffed jackson real good i bet

**bumdef:** THE WAY THESE COMMENTS GO SOFT THEN HARD THEN A LITTLE CRACKHEAD THEN FULL CIRVLE AGAIN JAKSJEJR

**youngjaechoi:** no lie id kiss ur little cheeks and give you all my love

**def.jaebum:** cute

**allsonw:** notice how we all love him with all we got

**def.jackson:** JAEBUM SAID IT HE SAID IT AND HE SAID IT LOUDLY

**jaeb.def:** ANJEJRJJR ITS HAPPENIFN

**modelmark:** wjjays goidnf on im frwakidn out isjejejjd

**doublebam:** JWJEJJRJ IM JABEJDM SWNJWJE WJAY

**jinyoungie:** uh-uhm marty

**jaeboi:** SOMEBODY CALL 911

**mywangjs:** I LEGIT LET OUT THE LOUDEST FUCKIDN SCREECH

**defdaddy:** jaebum said yes i am redacted yes this is my baby and yes i did stuff him real good

**jacksun:** is it dumb to cry? its dumb to cry im dumb im cry im am crying dumb i am

**abby.bum:** cute he says, hes my boyfriend and hes cute is what it means omg sherlock holmes who

**joongi:** @jacksun sis my biggest mood

**youngnrich:** seems like a good day to make people cry :)

 


	23. 022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: damn i didnt know so many people wanted to be y/n and grab the strap with jackson 💀 many of yall (from here and wattpad) said yes youd read it if i write it and i was like woah okay

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 8:02 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_IM JAEBUM_  
_JABEJDM SJEJJEJR_  
_IM JABEUM_

 

Today at 8:10 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_JAJEJEKE ANSWER ME_  
_YOU CANR JUAT SAY IM CUTW AND THEN LEAVW ME ON READ_  
_YOURW HAVIDN A GAY PANIC IS RHAT IT_

 

Today at 8:23 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_OKAY I GET IT THIA IS ABOUR NOT USIND HONOROFICS BUT GUESS WHST IM STILL NOT SUCCUMBINF TP PEER PRESSURW_  
_THIS IS MANIPULATION_

 

Today at 8:28 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_FINE YOU WIN_  
_h-hyung_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_h_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_jaebum_ _.exe has stopped working_  
_I'm the real winner here_

 


	24. 023

❤ _12 likes_

🔄 **_couldn't load post_**


	25. 024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: ch. 24 but when will they bone???

❤ _8_ _09,731_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum** **:** :)

 

_read all 23,011 comments_  

**defmyking** **:** DO NOT FUCKINF ACT LIKW THAT DIDNT HAPPE N IM JABEJMSSJJEJS

**jaebumshyungkink:** NO YOU DONR GWT TO ACT LIKE YPU DIDNR JUAT DO THAR

**jaebumsexy:** you look like a snacc but WE AINT GONNA PRETEND LIKE YOU DIDNT JUST DELETE THAT

**babywang:** you have tbag pic of jackson but hes still asking you tp take his pics like if you already havent... so the real question is if yall really are secret boyfriends, y'all are secret boyfriends or y'all are secret boyfriends

**marksneck:** WHAT IS THE TRUTH

**softbum:** mans really gonna pretwnd he aint post a pic of jackson and deleted 2 seconds later 💀 we got screenshots 🤡

**legendparkjy:** NANWKSK WHATS HAPPEINF

**bbybum:** not at how he didnt wait even an hpur to post thjs like he was expecting us to pretebd like nothinf happened we going a 🤡ing todat

**markchoi:** YOU LOOK LIKE A FULL COURSE MEAL

**userdef:** *gets on knees* dinner time

**cocoschoi:** AKKSKSK SO HAVE YOU TAKEN JACKSONS PICS OR NOT. LIKE IS THAT A PIC YOU TOOK OR DID YOU SAVE THAT FROM SOMEWHERE SSMSKDK

**def.jackson:** not to get my delulu stans hopes up but i aint seen that pic of jackson no where in the 3 years ive stanned him

**softjbstan:** IM READY TO GIVE THE SUCC

**yugsbam:** k but post the pics you took of jackson coward

**kokoboppcy:** at least we got screenshots before he dwleted

**kooksmin:** OKAY BUT ARE YALL ACTUALLY SECRETLG DATING

**kingwang:** yall really delulu its tragic bc same

**jsseuniew:** delulu stans raise yalls hands im trying to prove sometbinf

**jaebumsaddamsapple:** OKAY DADDY LETS GET THIS BREAD

**lomldef** : nah but like... you can choke me 😞✊

**forbum:** @jsseuniew ✋😭

**333youngjae:** jackson aint nowhere to be found and why is that... 🤔🤡

**jacksonbum:** ✋ @jsseuniew

**doublebam:** @jsseuniew me fam ✋

**markjaeotp:** so... yall datinf huh

**imjaebum:** that smiley makes me wanna punch somethinf

**youngnrich:** so what is the truth

**cutejsw:** we going delulu hours sis @jsseuniew

**bbsseun:** KSKSKD BAMBAM

 


	26. 025

❤ _8_ _77,527_ _likes_  

**jacksonw852:** even if ˢᵒᵐᵉᵒⁿᵉ doesn't want to photograph me, BMW magazine does 😏

 

_read all 9,438 comments_  

**wangsun:** you are so good looking I'm sad

**defdaddy:** YALL ARE FOOLS STILL PRETENDING THAT JABEUM HASNT ALREADY DONE SO AJEKKSKS

**kingjinyoung:** PLS I WANNA *** YOU IM SO SAD

**jacksonbum:** ive decided you are babie

**jswang:** NOT AT HOW HE INDIRECTED JAEBUM LIKE THAT WHEN WE ALL MF KBOW THEY DATINF ALREADY

**doublebam:** jaebum just repost the pic so we can get this pver with im tired

**yougyeom:** jackson: im beautiful and everyone knows it

**jacksonsass:** not at how they're still pretending nothing happened AKSKEKDK

**kingjaebum:** will you marry me

**jaebumsvoice:** everyone leave so i can talk to jackson

**userdef:** so y'all still pretending jaebum didnt post pics of you already

**wangbaby:** k you look good enough to peg but tell your boyfriend to repost the pic

**jaedef:** YALLLS SJEJJEKDK YALL REALLY 🤡💀

**bbybum:** YALL SO DAMN ANNOYING JUST SAY YOURE BOYFRIENDS AND GO

**yugsbam:** yall still clowns i see

**youngnrich:** i dont know bout everyone else but i am mf confused, like are yall dating or WHAT

**wangssjs:** NSNNEND JAY SHUT UP @wangbaby

**markchoi:** yall irritating sksjdj

**333youngjae:** @wangbaby JAY DONT SAY THE P WORD SO LOUD SJKDHEJD

**dblb** : BAMBAN SKMSKDKDK BITCH SAME WTF

**imjaesatan:** @youngnrich  bambam discover the truth for us, legend

**pjinyoung:** get me a 75% discount with bmw

**jaebumanti:** NSJJDJD BAMBAM HOW ARE YOU CONFUSED WHEN YOU ARE THEIR FRIEND

**babyjacks:** jinyoung asking for a 75% discount is literally a mood

**legendbum:** so when yall confirming that youre boyfriends

**memebois:** wait yall been hate flirting this whole time thats disgusting 😤

**lomljaebum:** YALL BEEN LAUGHING AT US BEHINF THE SCENES IM SICK

**youngnrich:** @jaebumanti idk bro i aint a nosy bitch

**fordef:** okay so let me get this straight (unlike yall am i right skjsje) yall dating but act like yall hate each other. its a role play thing isnt it? it has to be

**jingnuoy:** HAJEJKEKR SHUT UP WE KNOW YALL DATIFN

**jbscamera:** @fordef FAITH SHUT YOUR MOUTH AJSKEJDJ

**softbum:** BAMBAM SJEJEKEK MY LUNGS

**modelmark:** so jinyoung and bambam are moods 😔

**jbsoppakink:** jaebum hacked my phone and wrote in the notes "we gay lol"

**kingbam:** BAMBAM SKJEJR IM FUCKING WHEEZINF

**jackieisajacky:** ive never been so confused. like did he take that pic or is it a saved one that he accidentally posted

**jacksonw852:** i have absolutely no idea who you guys are talking about nor what picture you guys are referencing, but i can assure you all that i do not have a boyfriend nor a girlfriend nor a romantic partner of any sort, thank you for your concerns

**iliveforjsw:** BITCH SJEJNFNF bam is their friend and hes as lost as we are

**def.jackson:** JACKSON SJDJRJDJ TELL ME YOU PLAYIFN

**teeeeemwang:** NOW IM MORE CONFISED AJEJJRJF

**modelsseun:** wait what

**jaebeoms:** OKAY SO WAIT YALL AINT DARINF?

**yugskim:** so we being delulu clowns basically all this time?

**jswgirl:** yall trying to push the gay agenda on jackson so bad, hes not one of them

**uwupjm:** LORD HELP ME IM CONFUSION

**supjinyoung:** sis i know tf you did not just say "one of them" @jswgirl

**jesusbum:** keep lying and youre going to hell

**wangwang:** @jswgirl get tf out of here homophobes find the door yall stinking up the place 🤢

**photodef:** WHERES JAEBUMS DUMB COMMENTS WHEN YOU NEED THEM IM CONFUSED MY BRAIN HURTS

 


	27. 026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i am thinking of writing a long fic that has a possibility to be 50k or 100k words long, what yall feel about that

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

Today at 11:19 PM

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_stop shading me_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_amd_ _if i donr_

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_ill_ _grab the belt_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_KSJEJKF WHY ARE YOU GONQN DO THAR_  
_HOLD OM_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_ill block you_  
_i swear ill block you_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_okay_ _but did you just say youlp punish me if i dint listen to you_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_p-punish_ _?_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_IGNORE ME GOIDBVYE_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_*whispering*_  
_what the fuck_

 


	28. 027

_8_ _70,716_ _likes_  

**jacksonw852** : DONR STUTTER THROUGH DM AMD PRETEND TO ACT SHY WHEN YPU WERE RHW ONW THAT SAID YOU WERE GONNA GRAB RHE BELT OKAY SHUT UP AJAKEKFK 

 

_read all 12,829 comments_  

**wanggucci:** bitches wtf goes on with yall damn

**canuseejb:** t-the belt??

**mybbywang:** WHAT THE FUDIKCIRI

**yugsbam:** yall mf wild log off for a few minutes damn

**choicocomark:** MAJDJFJFJ WHAT THE FUCJ WHOS GRABBING THE BELT WHY FOT WHAT

**jingyeomie:** so many questions but the real one is if i wanna know wtf you're talkinf about or not

**doublebam:** okay what the fuck

**jbscamera:** yall kinky okay

**limejaebum:** my only question is why jaebum stuttering through text

**firejsw:** FUCKOFFWHAT why jaebum spanking you wuth the belt tho what u do

**dblb:** is it bc youre still clowning him about taking your pics when the whole world knows yall boyfriend

**sugarm:** t-the belt? thats a no from me homie

**markchoi:** *insert I Would Like To See It meme here*

**someboicyj:** confirm your relationship or ill unstan

**jacksontmwng:** why yall trying to force them to admit theyre dating so bad? its their business and no one elses whether they are or arent. i would like to point out that while you guys might be doing it as a joke, sometimes it comes off as pressuring and might even feel overwhelming and even burdensome for strangers on the internet to be shoving a (possible) relationship on you and wanting you to confirm it when it might not even be real. Lets all take a moment to remember that they are real humans that we arent familiar with and they are not our friends. we might be familiar in the sense that we mutually respect each other but like i said, we aren't close friends with them therefore we need to think over the way we address them, talk to them and treat them. let us also be mindful that when we talk about their possible relationship we should always be respectful and if or when they do confirm or deny their relationship (didnt jackson already do so?) we should all support them in whatever. do not just stan because they might be in a homosexual relationship that feeds some sort of kink of yours. sorry for the rant but i had this buried deep thanks if you read everything uwu

**daddydef:** legend has it that if you listen close enough you can hear the sound of the belt buckle as jaebum takes it off

**hotsonwang:** JaJEJFJFJ THE BELT IM SOBBIFN

**kingbam:** okay but why the belt

**legendbum** : @jacksontmwng legend thanks

**wanglove:** @jacksontmwng chill b it aint that deep we joking lol

**fordef:** k but what you do for jaebum to bring out the belt

**wangsun:** @jacksontmwng homie we stan this comment

**softiejoon:** so yall into that kinky ish huh okay

**jeebums:** @jacksontmwng not at you trying to tell people what to do okay

**wangbaby:** spank that juicy ass with the belt, jaebum

**jacksontmwng:** @jeebums I'm not trying to tell anyone what to do, i was merely trying to remind people to be respectful of them both as humans and of their relationship, be it real or nonexistent, sorry if it seemed that way to you

**choisahoy:** LALWKRKFJ LEGEND OF TALKING ABOUT BEINF SPANKED

**shirtlessjs:** @jacksontmwng sis i been thinking this

**jeebums:** @jacksontmwng you very clearly told people not to talk about them dating

**softbum:** i read the caption and legit i think i almost died choking on an ice cube but then it melted in my throat

**jacksontmwng:** @jeebums i actually very clearly just asked why people were trying to force them to admit if they were dating or not, i never intended to tell anyone not to do or to do anything. for the last time, my point was to be respectful. i will not argue about this further under jacksons comment section

**userdef:** bitcb he said rhe mf bELT

**lomljaebum:** LEGIT i think id like to see

**tuantuan:** @wangbaby NWJJEJD JAY SHUT THE FUCI UP SKSKSK

**kinkbam:** why everyone ao pressed in the comments today damn

**babyuwujs:** jaebum finna grab thw belt on all yall hoes if you keep being mf annoying

**softbum:** NAKEKRKD @wangbaby JAY IMA TELL JAEBUM TO WHOOP YOUR ASS WITH THAT BELT TOO STFU ANNOYING ASS

**333markjackjae:** @wangbaby ima dm jaebum that long ass dm you sent me last night describing how you would eat jacksons ass if you dont mf stfu. annoying ass

**yug97kim:** b-belt?

 


	29. 028

_1_ _,021,046_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum** : when they do the opposite of what you tell them to do

 

_read all 14,638 comments_  

**cyjmark:** KSJEJRKFK FUCK

**forbeom:** you know youve lost it when you wanna be MF PUNCHED 🤡

**uwujsw:** okay but why my dic hard tho

**kingbam:** FUCKINF JAJAJDJD WHY IS THIS HOT EVEN IF I FEEL LIKE HE BOUTTA STAB ME

**homiejb** **:** i-i came 👉👈

**jsjb:** legend of glaring

**chanhunies** **:** sexy 😭🤧

**jacksonw852:** step on me. literally fucking step on me, stomp on me and spit at me and kick me in the ribs and laugh in my face, fucking... please. just do it

**mrbum:** MAKKDNFK BITCH IM WHEEZING JACKSON NO

**lomldef:** JACKAON IM ON THE MF GROUND STFU

**bbysonw:** jackson being 🤡🤠

**jbscamera:** not at jackson being a low key but high key mood

**kramtuan:** jackson a masochist wow we learn somerhinf new every day

**jacksonnnnn:** FUCK OSNDJAJA YOURE LITERALLY A DADDY WHAT THE FUCK

**def.jackson:** HE FUCKDIFN SAUD SPIT AT ME IM SCREAMIGN IVE LOST MY LUNGS

**bumjbum:** MARK SJKEKRKFK

**markjae:** 'stomp on me and spit at me' bitch im lost for mf wordS

**yug97kim:** and i oop- @jacksonw852

**youngnrich** **:** not judging but jackson bro, what the fuck

**babiejackson** : JWJDJJF SPIT AT ME IM DYIFN

**jojie:** i- i fucking beat my meat and i dont even know who this is??

**dblb:** NAKEKFKFKMAKEJFJ AJEJJDKKAKQJD AJJRJWJWJDJFJKVID AJJDJFNJS IAJEJFAJJDJRJDJ SJDJJSK KAKEKFNFKAKJWJFJDKJAJD MSJAJDJFJJAJWJFJEJ AJSJRJKDKAJ SJDJJWJSJFJDJAKDJKFKWKOAKDSNJSJD JSJSJDJKDKSMKAKDBBRJJAAJ SJSJKQODNFKA9EN

**gyeom** **:** MARK BAMBAM AND YUGYEOM IM FUCKFINF WHEEZING

**softjinyoung:** s-stomp on me?

**userdef:** damn and i thought jaebums daddy kink was the dirtiest of their kinks whew the more you know

**jaeboyfriend:** KWJJEJRJR SOMEONE AAID THEY JERKED OFF TO HIM IM SOBBIFN

**wangbum:** even their frienda are shook im crying

**wangsun:** NANEKRKDK A LOCAL LITERALLY BEAT THEIR FUCKING MEAT TO HIM GLARING BITCH SAME

**uwubum:** not at how i simultaneously wanna be glared at but am low-key scared 😭

**yugsbam:** JACKSONSIEJRMD NO BABY WHAT ARE YOU DOINF

**jacksonbum:** jacksons comment 🤧✊🏻😭

**markttt:** SOMEONE SAID THRY BEAT THEIR MEAT ANF JACKSON SAID HE WANTS TP BE SPAT AT AMD KICKED WHAT THW FUCK IS HAPPENINF TODAY

**doublebam:** jackson 🤡

**daddybum:** jaebum really making all the boys his bitches damn we love a daddy 🤠

**jacksonw852:** I WAS HACKED I DIDMT POST THAY I SWEAR AJEKEKDK NO DELETE DELETW COMMENT SKSKEKFJ I SWAER

**sugarm:** sis delete this post its bad for my health

**pjinyoung:** jaebum i think you broke [redacted]

**kookmins:** JACKSON STOP LYING AJSJDKDK

**ultjaebum:** jackson saying he was hacked is the equivalent to panicking after you accidentally send a text talking shit to the person you were talking shit about

**imwang:** BUT WHY ARE YOU SO HOT WHAT THE FUCK

**imnotcute:** THE WAY I NEED TO USE MY INHALER

**333yjchoi333:** y'all all clowns but i mean i want to get punched by jaebum hyung too 😔

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i mean is [redacted] wrong tho


	30. 029

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: guys remember how i said i was gonna write a long fic? so i have two ideas but idk which one to choose. would you guys want me to post the basic plot for both and then y'all can choose which one you woupd prefer?

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

Today at 10:35 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_IM JAEBIMD LEGEND I SWEAR I DIDNT WRITE THAT I WAS HACKED_  
_I SWEARJAKEKRKD_  
_PLEASW BELIEVR ME_  
_HACEJD_  
_SOEMONW IS TRYIFN TO FRMAE ME_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_Mn_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_WHAY DO YPU MEAN WIRH THAT_  
_WHAT DOES MN MWAN_  
_I SWEAR I QAS HACKEF_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_hacked_  
_okay_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_YOURE CLOWMINF ME_  
_STOP IT 😤_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_Mn_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_STOP_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_okay_  
_stopping_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_but_ _i was hacked_  
_okay?_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_okay_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_why_ _are you beinf so cold 😭_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_not_ _being cold_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_jaebum_ _hyung hates me_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhdhhhhhhdhhh_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_oh_  
_MAKDKKFKF_  
_I FORGWT YOU MALDUNCTION WHEM I CALL YOU HYUNF_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_no_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_no_ _?_  
_whar does that evem mean sjwijdjf_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_goodbye_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_WAIT_ _COME BACK_  
_DOMT LEAVW_

 


	31. 030

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: okay so uwu option 2 (the robot jaebum one) won by 10 votes (option one got 21 and option 2 got 31) so I'll be making that one into a long fic. 
> 
> note2: also ive not updated lately bc i got some kitties on August 1st and theyre still babies therefore they're really active and full of energy so ive been busy with them (one is named Jaebum and the other one Scar) Anyway, ill try to update more this month since wangtober will take up most if not all of october and so i probably wont update this fic at all next month

_9_ _12,627_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum** : lets go out

 

_read all 11,382 comments_  

**imdef:** uhm caption is clapped

**uwujs:** delete caption

**seunsun** **:** hello mark has boyfren

**defbutt:** NSJEJKFKFJ DELETE THIS HES TOO BEAUTIFUL

**jbscamera:** jaebum trying to make redacted jell us

**marksttt:** JWJJEJFJFJ CAPTION

**jikookmin:** k but markbum powerful

**wwangs** : date

**userdef:** JEKKDKDKD JACKSON IS GONNA D WORD

**marksjae:** is this fake

**legendbam:** PLS MARK IS SO PRETTY

**mrakuwu:** hello visuals

**bbbambbb:** @ everyone asking if this is fake, what do y'all think 🙄

**jaebums:** mark legend

**siruwujs:** JAEBUM SKEKRKDK

**kmark.tuan:** UHM 😳

**333yjchoi333:** my boyfriend is so beautiful :)

**cocossister:** LISTEN ID SHIP IT BUT MARKJAE

**marksin** **:** yall what if theres a plot twist anf jaebum doesnt like jackson but he actually likes mark

**babyjacks** : baby omg ily

**daddybum:** caption got me 😊🔫

**dblb:** jackson: am i a joke to you

**lomldef:** watch jackson be petty

**marksneck:** THE WAY MARK IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BOY

**doublebam:** raise ur mf hand if ur in love with mr tuan

**softsuho:** markbum date

**jacksjaes:** LISTEN IF MARK AND JAEBUM DATE

**markchoi:** yall ugly asses forgetting youngjae is Mark's boyfriend lmao leave

**softbum:** jaebum homewrecker 😭

**jacksonw852:** am i a joke to you

**prettysseun:** IM FUCKINF 😭😤 MARK YOURE SO PRETTY

**modelbam:** youngjaes smiley face makes me 😳

**bchopsticklegsb:** jaebum trying to be poly 😳

**smolyug:** JACKSOSKENE DJSJENE IM FUCKFIFN SOBBING

**def.jackson:** poor jackson

**fordef:** YOUNGAJE LMAO

**kingjaebum:** jaebum really missed a chance to see jackson get wet for him

**wangdef:** IM SCREMAING SJSJEJD THE CAPTION

**sugarm:** jackson baby im loosing it

**gaybum:** jackson: siri wheres the nearest cliff

**chanshun:** KSKEJRNFNFN YOUNGJAE

**parksjy:** IM CACKLING SJsJEKDKF JAVKSONS REPLY

**softchoi:** PLS @kingjaebum THIS SOUNDS DIRTY

**namuwu:** @kingjaebum well well well

**soo.kyung:** JWJEKKRKD YOU COULDNT HAVE WORDED THIS BETTER @kingjaebum

**wangbaby:** ohohoho @kingjaebum jaebum really missed a chance

**choichoiyj:** MARK LOML  JAEBUMS CAPTION IS CLAPPED 😭 markjae otp

**kingjaebum:** YALL ARE DISGUSTING I MEANT BC OF THE POOL WATER

**pjinyoung:** today wild

 


	32. 031

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: jackbum clowns wbk

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

Today at 3:04 PM

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_me to thw caption on ypur latest post_

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_what_ _?_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_i_ _went_

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_wtf are those memes_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_😔_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_?_ _? im confused_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_men_ _usually are with me_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_w-what_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_nothing_ _🙄_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_are you okay homie_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_bitch_ _do i look-_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_did_ _you just call me a bitch_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_no_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_i_ _dont know whats happening_  
_why am i being attacked_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_poor you_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_litera_ ll _y whats your problem_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_mark_

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_sjjejrjr what 💀_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_who said that_  
_not me thats for sure_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_okay_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_k_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_l_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_🌋_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_thats_ _the most random emoji_  
_anyway youre cute_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_w_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_mn_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_WHAR_  
_EXCUSW MEAJEJJDJF_  
_WHAT DIF YOU SAY_  
_HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_who sent that_  
_i didmt thats for sure_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_gET_ _BACK HERE_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_well it was nice chatting_  
_bye_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_i_ _saiD GET BACK_  
_IM JAEBUDMDNEJJEJD_

 

  
**def.jaebum:**

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_STOP COME BAVSKS EJEJEJD_  
_D**** pls come back 😤_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_whats_ _the d**** mean_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_actually_ _i gtg too bye_

 

  
**def.jaebum** :  
_no_ _wait now YOU come back_

 

**jacksonw852** :

 

**def.jaebum** :  
_damn_ _thats how you feel okay_  
_I'll ask someone else_

 

**jacksonw852** :  
_WAIT NO DONR ASK ANYONW_  
_DONT ASK_

 


	33. 032

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: if jackson seems a bit desperate then im sorry (but also mission accomplished??) ajejjrjf thats just how i planned on writing him since the beginning, but dont worry he gets better

❤ _8_ _42,675_ _likes_  

**jackso** **nw852:** me reading over the lawsuit I'm filing against [redacted] also pls dont answer any weird questions from [redacted] either

 

_read all 9,869 comments_  

**defjae:** why block his name if we know youre talking about jaebum 🤡

**lomlwjs:** pretty boi

**kingbam:** YOUR SIDE PROFILE OH MY GOD YOURE SO BEAUTIFUL

**choicoco:** hello i love u

**defbum:** have my babies

**softjinyoung:** BUT WHY ARE YOU THE LOML

**babiejs:** jaebum always says weird shit why u surprised

**def.jackson:** JWJJRJFNF SO PRETTY IM WANNA PUT BABIES IN U

**legendjiaer:** uhm why a lawsuit

**wantjb:** guys j****** seems a bit like a clout chaser to me 🤢

**jaebeans:** the prettiest boy in my humble opinion

**markchoi:** @wantjb why block his name, pussy. if ur gonna talk shit about legend wang on his post then dont be scared in fact just leave, ur stinking up the place

**sotfsonw:** @wantjb jackson beautiful, jackson pretty, jackson hot, jackson legend, jackson talented, jackson loml

**333mark:** NSNRNNRNF MY EAYES SWEATIGF

**bumjaebum:** what dumbass questions jaebum gonna ask this time

**userdef:** A LAWSUIT SJWJEJJF

**stanjinyoungie:** jaebum gonna ask what

**kookmins:** loml pretty boy

**wangbaby** : jaebum did him too hard and hes now filing a restraining order against him 🤧

**imjbum** **:** lawsuit for being too handsome 😭

**jaebumanti:** WAIT JACKSOSN NOSE IS SO CUTE I WANNA KISS

**doublebam:** @wangbaby IM LOSINF IT SHUT UP

**wangsun:** if antis dont get tf out of here ima start throwing hands

**legendbum:** no one: h-         jaebum: says/asks the most weirdest fucking shit

**jaedaddy:** @wangbaby JAJEJDJKF SHUT UP IM GONNA TELL

**dblb:** @wangbaby NSJEJRJJD JAY SHUT UP YOU DUMB BITCH

**marksneck:** someome realky fuckdifn said jawbudm dis javkson too ahrd and thats why hes filinf a lawsyit i canr fucififn brwathe

**peachyjackson:** NSNDJJFJF @wangbaby JAY LITERALLY LEAVE

**youngnrich:** whomst is the person that said jackson was done too hard i want to thank you for making me lose a lung

**sugarm:** JWJJRKFKFK HE WAS DOEN TOO HARD SHUT YALLS MOUTHS IM SICK

**jsjaebumsw:** redacted jaebum wbk

**fordef:** yall i choked on my nachos

**yugsbam:** BICTH BAMBAM SAME AJSJDJDJ

**softbum:** im done with all of yall sksjrjfj goodbyE

 


	34. 033

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: henlo so I've started this new twt au and it's gonna be relatively short only around 20 maybe 30 ish chapters, would you guys want me to post it here on ao3 as well?

_9_ _96,471_ _likes_  

**def** **.jaebum** : exhaustion wins 😔✊🏼

 

_read all 13,634 comments_  

**notjackson:** you won... my heart 😳

**wangbummie:** JEJRJFKKFCK I WANNA SLEEP WITH U

**babiejs:** 👉🏼👈🏼 wanna cuddle

**pocketsizepjm:** k but ur the love of my life

**jaebeans:** SO U DECIDED TO POST THIS WHEN U DAMN WELL KNOW YOURE THE LOML

**jaebumanti:** the amount of minutes i spent sobbing after opening the notification and seeing this pic... amazing

**softjoon** **:** you... are so fuvkinf beautiful im upset

**fordef:** you look so comfy i wanna sleep too 😭

**yjaestan:** oh my god i love u so much ik ctuifn ajejejfj

**eternalcyj** **:** JKSJDJKFKF SEXY CUTIE HANDSOM MAN IM JAEBUM

**jesusbum:** wait so whats the weird thing u were gonna ask skskskd

**legendjiaer:** PLS LOML LEGEND

**exestoppedworking:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjhhh

**jacksonbabie:** I SWEAR I JUST BIRST INTO TEARS

**mark.jb:** jaebum depressed bc mark has a bf 😭

**jacksonbum:** PLS SO HANDSOME

**def.jackson:** whays the weird question jackson was talking about

**wangbaby:** @mark.jb get out of here clown, this aint the circus you got the wrong address

**doublebam** **:** jaebum: im handsome and i need everyone to know so let me post this pic real quick

**tolgyeom** : so whats the question

**jaedaddy:** JSJRJRKKF IM IN LOVE WITH U

**markt.u.a.n** **:** pls marry me... or stab me you can choose

**ohnodef:** hyung! i have a very important question regarding honorifics pls reply 😳😭

**def.uwu:** JWJRJJFJF PLS LOML

**yugjinyoungs:** is it just me or when male jaebum stans call him hyung my heart turns to mush... its so cute!

**booboothebam:** NSJEJJRJF STOP UR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

**wangtitties:** seeing this beauty i can now die happily

**dblb:** male fans calling jaebum hyung >>>>>> anything else

**def.jaebum:** @ohnodef Yes I will help you, what is your concern? Hyung will help ease your troubles

**defsdef:** B I LOVE U

**yugsbam:** j-jaebum calling himself hyung *intense sobbing*

**markchoi:** PLEASE WHY JAEBUM SO SERIOUS ABOUT HONORIFICS IM CRUINF SJJAJWJDJ

**sugarm:** he said hyung will ease his troubles 😭 so cute

**ohnodef:** @def.jaebum my boyfriend is korean though i am chinese and he's younger than i am by 4 months, we live in korea and he calls me hyung though when i mention he should also call me gege he says not necessary. what does big brother say on this matter?

**choicoco:** LISTEN YOU HAVE MY ENTIRE HEART AND SEEING YOU REFER TO YOURSELF AS HYUNG MAKES ME SOB SO STOP IT

**jbscamera:** whos gonna tell jaebum he gotta marry me

**def.jaebum:** @ohnodef Hm, this is tough since i am not Chinese. Although since you are Chinese and older he should definitely refer to you with honorifics. He is, after all, Korean and honorifics are really important to us. Does he fuss on calling you hyung?

**jinyoungies:** PLEASE JAEBIM IS SO BEAUTIFUL IM SO SAD

**defslove:** depression kicking in bc ur not in love with me

**uwusonwang:** how to make im jaebum fall in love with me 😭🤧

**kooksmin:** the amount of LOVe i have for you sir

**ohnodef:** @def.jaebum he doesnt! he says because he is korean he will use the korean honorifics... hyung, should this little brother just let it be?

**kingbam:** j-jaebum taking this honorifics situation so seriously is so cute bc hes helping a fan but also fucking hilarious

**fluffyjs:** jackson should pop up to help his husband solve this big question

**dancergyeom:** someone get me a bucket I'm crying rivers i love jaebum so much

**def.jaebum:** @ohnodef Ah, this kid. Let him know this hyung thinks a Korean should use honorifics equally. If he disregards your gege when youve expressed wanting it to be used alongside our hyung, isn't that disregarding your feelings or culture? Have a talk with that little brother and let big brother know how it goes. Sorry I couldnt be of much help. ☺️🤗

**tothemooncyj:** PLEASE STOP IT DONT CALL YOURSELF HYUNG IT MAKES MY HEART DO FUNNY THINGS IN MY CHEST SKEKEKRK

**gaybum:** jaebum calling himself hyung and big brother is making me fucking want to combust!! next he'll call himself 哥哥 (gēgē) and it'll officially be the end of me

**jacksun:** petition for jaebum to call himself gege

**softbum:** yall im sobbing jaebum using the hug emoji goodbye world

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: the fan calling jaebum (and jaebum calling himself) "big brother" is like calling him **gēgē (哥哥)** which means big/older brother. chinese version of oppa/hyung
> 
> note2: the fan calling himself "little brother" is like calling himself **dìdì (弟弟)** or **xiǎo dìdì (小弟弟)** meaning younger brother or little brother. **xiǎo (小)** meaning little. like dongsaeng in korean.
> 
> note3: i am not chinese so if i got anything wrong then oops sorry 😭🤧


End file.
